


【利艾】Brief

by SouniaHex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouniaHex/pseuds/SouniaHex
Summary: 旧文搬运
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	【利艾】Brief

信是他无意中在那件旧外套里找到的。艾伦在马莱穿过的衣服全都又脏又破，他早就叫对方全部扔到垃圾堆里去，因此在发现这件外套仍被留着时，他心里的烦躁不免更深了一层。而至于这烦躁的源头究竟是仅仅出自这件早该被丢弃的外套，还是因为艾伦数日以来都不见有苏醒的迹象，他并不愿意去分辨。拿了衣服正要去丢时他摸到贴胸口袋里似乎有东西，那张皱巴巴的纸被他的手指展平，在看到抬头写着的名字时他却一下子愣住了。他抱着脏兮兮的外套坐在椅子上，几乎是迫切地读了下去——

敬爱的利威尔兵长，  
现在的时间是深夜，我坐在收容区的病院房间里，给您写这封不会送到您手上的信。待到时机成熟，我会另写一封，拜托吉克交给您。在那里面我会详细陈清我的计划，并请求您的协助——但不是现在，现在我写下的字句不过是毫无意义的自我吐露，只是擅自将您当作了我的倾诉对象。只要我还活着，这封信就绝无可能被您看到，既然如此，我也就不打算为自己的言行寻求原谅。更何况，为了最终的目的不惜欺骗您，算计您，利用您的我，恐怕早就失去了请求您原谅的资格。您还会信任我吗？我一遍又一遍地对自己说，即使没有您，我的计划也必须继续，可是我心中那懦弱的一小部分仍在持续违抗我的意志，祈祷能够见到您。我从来没有向您承认过，可是只要您在我身旁，哪怕只是战斗时远远望着您的身影，我就会感到自己充满无限的力量。假如黑暗尽头真的有未来，我想和您一起度过。  
既然您不会读到这封信，就让我诚实一些吧。我一直向往着您，早在加入调查兵团之前，您对我来说就是自由的象征。那天您第一次来到那间阴冷的地下室，第一次拥抱，亲吻我的时候——我该如何向您描述我那时的心情呢？那晚对我来说尽是从未有过的体验，我却觉得仿佛从出生起就在等待那一刻到来一样。后来发生的事简直像在做梦，不，说是梦未免太过轻描淡写，您为我从未出口过的愿望赋予了有形的实体，从那之中诞生的疼痛和快乐都是如此真实，我现在摸上自己的胸口，仿佛还能感受到您炙热的碰触。不必为自己的欲望感到羞耻，那时您对我这么说，不然人活着和死了又有什么区别。对于当时满脑子只想着向巨人复仇的我，这是第一次有了为自己而活下去的念头。您看，您教给我的不只是性和快感，我的信念和我真正的人生，一切都是从那个晚上开始的。  
可是那之后很久您都没有再碰过我。那段时间我做了很多愚蠢的事想获取您的注意，您大概觉得很可笑吧。可是后来我搞砸了，我犯了大错。那天晚上您来了，我以为您会将怒火发泄在我身上，至少也要折断我的手脚出气，可是您看起来比起我更责怪您自己。那晚我们没有做爱，您躺在我身边，我却整整一晚上没有睡着。是我太弱小了，我不停地想，才会不仅无法保护自己的家人，连带着您也失去了重要的人。天亮时我请求您惩罚我，您同意了，然后如我希望的一样粗暴地对待了我。那一刻我明白了，我需要您远胜于您需要我，我的痛苦和欢愉都是您给予的。  
那之后我越是想要在您面前证明自己，就失败得越惨烈，有那么一瞬间我确实想要自暴自弃了。这罪孽太深重了，我那时想，我不能，也不愿意再背负了。可是您来了，像过去的那么多次一样，即使我并没有呼救，您也听到了我的声音。您在不自知的情况下带给了我救赎，也将我更彻底地推进了深渊中。您能明白吧？我并不是在怪罪您，只是每每我想要从梦中醒来时，您的存在都仿佛在提醒我，还有那个未知的可能性等着我去实现。我在这里遇见了很多人，经历了很多事，没有您在，有时候我也不知道该相信什么。可是我的手上沾了太多同胞的血，已经无法回头。马莱人说我们是恶魔的后裔，是被诅咒的民族，死后统统会下地狱。可我一想到能和大家，和您一起在地狱里重聚，竟觉得那也是种宽慰了。  
我还记得我们的最后一次亲密，您说，我的头发太长了，该去剪了。如果我说我是为了逃避剪头发才不告而别，擅自来了马莱，您听了会笑吗？还是会更加生气呢？现在我的头发已经比那时还要长得多了，在收容区的病院里没法像您要求的那样每天清洗打理，您如果看到了一定会不满吧。我的衣服也是从死人身上扒下来的，连同那块标志着艾尔迪亚人身份的臂章。我一开始视它为耻辱，看到这里的人都毫无反抗地接受了这样的对待，令我不禁觉得被奴役的命运简直是他们咎由自取——可是后来我似乎有些明白了，对于从未见过光明的人，黑暗便显得理所当然。您的话一定能理解吧？我不是想要当什么神或者救世主，我只是想要将您曾经展现给我看的东西，告诉世界上其余的人罢了。  
为了顺利潜入我割掉了自己的一条腿，挖掉了一只眼睛。亲手做的时候并没有感觉到有什么犹豫，刀很锋利，比起咬破手掌变身巨人还要更快些——可是我没有想到无法愈合的伤口竟会那么疼。我怕光用自己的意志力不足以阻止它的自动复原，一旦被人发现就全完了，于是我把裤管和绷带都系得紧到不能再紧，那没有长合的地方也就日日夜夜地磨蹭着粗制滥造的布料。很疼，非常疼，每一天，每时每刻都在疼，骨血皮肉都在拼命翻腾攒动着要生长出来。有时夜里疼得实在受不了，我不得不靠抚摸自己来获得片刻的纾解和喘息——我向您忏悔，在那些时刻我总是想着您，您的手指，皮肤和样貌，还有您用来穿透我身体和灵魂的地方。我像条狗一样趴在床上，边呼唤您的名字边努力伸手去够那里，可是永远也无法得到满足。我渴望您，我想念您，我在那些疯狂的梦里和您一起做的事情在我清醒时令我感到羞愧难当。我要告诉您，我要全部讲给您听，所有致密的细节和充盈到融化的炽烫，我要一并向您倾吐——  
有朝一日，有朝一日我会亲口对您说的，但不是现在。  
疼痛使我缺乏睡眠，意识也时常会模糊，脑子里来自不同人的记忆搅在一起，使我分不清自己到底是谁，在那些混沌的时刻我总是依靠回忆您的声音镇定下来。艾伦，艾伦，我学着您的语调念我自己的名字。您不会知道，在您眼里我只是“艾伦”，无关我的家庭和历史，无关我身上继承的力量，这件事是如何令我感到安慰。您是个极尽温柔的人，我一直都知道，您的温柔总是有使人坚强的力量。夜里医院的走廊上总会传来被病痛折磨的人此起彼伏的呻吟声，他们会拍着门板，哀求护士给他们止痛药。为了不显得突兀我也去要过几盒，可是我从来没有吃过。疼痛固然是难以忍受的，可是疼痛能让我感受到自己活着，让我能清醒地回忆起您的模样，而只要想到您，我就不会觉得害怕了。  
不，就让我在这里向您承认吧，其实我还是有害怕的事情。有时我摸着绷带下失去的那只眼睛，心想等到它长出来的时候会不会已经来不及，它会不会甚至还没有机会看您一眼，就不得不和我身体的其余部分一起迎来提前的终结。我不害怕死亡，可是想到死的时候，这只新的眼睛都没能见过您一次，没能用它极尽热切与深情的目光拥抱过您的身影，我竟然无法抑制地害怕起来。您曾夸奖我的双眼长得漂亮，在上面留下过亲吻的印记，那么这只没有得到过您的称赞，没有被您吻过，甚至都没有亲自知晓过您的长相的眼睛，它的存在又有什么意义呢？如果我的所作所为注定了我要抱着这样的缺憾死去，那么我请求您，请求您——

末尾处的字迹凌乱到几乎难以分辨，信就在这里戛然而止了。他抬眼去望仍一动不动地躺在床上的人。少年的脖颈间有仿佛细线织成的伤痕，胸口平静没有起伏，但若说是尸体，脸庞却也显得过于鲜活。他伸手拂开少年脸上的长发，前倾了身子凑上去。  
连向人请求的话也写不好，果然还是个小鬼啊，他心想。  
他依次吻了少年合上的双眼。这样足够了吗，他在心里默默地问，自己却好像还觉得不够似的，又在少年的唇上吻了一下。  
艾伦，醒来吧，他轻声说。  
他看到了少年的双眼里倒映出的他自己。


End file.
